


Run for your Life

by BlueMyrian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, M/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this probably 5 years ago and just typed it up for a friend. When I first started writing it I had planned on writing more chapters but I'm not sure if I will now since it has been so long...</p></blockquote>





	Run for your Life

He ran through the woods, following the same scent he had followed for weeks on end. All four feet pounded against the dirt as he growled. 

_"It's hard enough to keep sane without all this blood everywhere"_ he thought, feeling a howl growing in his throat. _"He's got to be around here somewhere."_

Suddenly a giant black dog tackled him to the ground, snarling and biting at the scruff of his neck. With very little effort he was able to pin the dog to the ground beneath him. 

_"Gotcha."_ He smirked to himself as he purposely pressed down on the black dog's shoulder, which had opened up and started bleeding during their little tussle. The dog whimpered, changing back into a man. A pale, lean man with dirty shoulder length hair and haunted dark eyes.

"Lupin?" the man asked, a shocked expression spreading across his face. "Bloody hell."

Lupin growled warningly as the other man scampered backwards. Freezing in place, he began to speak slowly and carefully.

"Lupin... if you can let me go, I have the potion that you need. It's not far from here. I can go get it for you."

Lupin whimpered once and the other man took that as his cue, shifting back into dog form and scampering off. 

He didn't have long to wait before the dog was back, a flask in it's mouth. Lupin took it carefully, wrenching the top off and downing the contents. He felt the first painful pangs of transformation as he watched the dog turn back into a man once again, this time with a more worried expression on his face. 

"Si...ri...us.."

Lupin fell to the ground, unconscious.

~~~

"What a mess." Sirius sighed as he turned the now harmless Lupin onto his back. Pushing the hair from the werewolf's face, Siruis paused for a moment before standing up and letting out a harsh whistle. Moments later a hippogryph in a clearly playful mood trotted into view. 

"Hey you, behave. And help me carry this lout."

Clumsily lifting Lupin with his good arm, Siruis let out a ragged sigh.

"We have to keep moving, it's almost dawn."

The hippogryph pranced away, bleating it's protests and tossing it's head. Sirius frowned.

"What is the matter with you?"

A few extra feet away now, the hippogryph started to preen itself, ignoring Siruis completely. Siruis sighed again, laying Lupin back onto the ground carefully. 

The werewolf's features had almost returned to normal in the twilight, the transformation slowed by the potions effects. His pale skin was covered in dirt and blood and he looked too skinny, as always. Siruis sighed again.

"Well I can't carry him on my own since you tried to eat my shoulder off, so either you carry him or we let the the dementors get him. I certainly won't stand for that."

The hippogryph snorted, trotting back off in the direction it had come and Siruis scowled after it.

"Stupid bird."

Wrapping his arm around Lupin's waist, he hefted the small man up once more. 

"At least he isn't heavy..."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this probably 5 years ago and just typed it up for a friend. When I first started writing it I had planned on writing more chapters but I'm not sure if I will now since it has been so long...


End file.
